


Kinktober 2020

by C4crocuta



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angels, Begging, Bondage, Cheerleaders, Creampie, Demons, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fairies, Foot Fetish, Gags, Gangsters, Ghosts, Gladiators, Halloween, Kinktober 2020, Maids, Mermaids, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Pirates, Praise Kink, Russian Mafia, Samurai, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vampires, Vibrators, Wax Play, Werewolves, Zombies, collaring, playboy bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4crocuta/pseuds/C4crocuta
Summary: 16 kinks, 16 themes, and 16 characters from BNHA, Haikyuu, and Naruto. Roll the dice and see which room in this horror whore house you wind up in.
Kudos: 32





	1. Room 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this year's fanfiction kinktober I was given a list of 16 kinks, 16 themes, and 16 characters from various mangas (Haikyuu, BNHA, and Naruto). I used a random number generator to mix them all up and assign them together. Really, I'm pulling all of this out of my ass, and have no idea what I'm doing. I'm not use to writing m/m or y/n inserts so this kinktober will be f/m from the point of view of each male character.

**Room 1**

Theme: French Maid  
Kink: Face sitting  
Character: Kuroo

* * *

Kuroo listened to the shower cut off as he made another highlight in his chemistry book. He did his best to tune out the sounds of the hair dryer as he studied for his mid term next week. If it wasn’t for his love of chemistry he would almost envy his live-in girlfriend for not having to study near as often in her major. Granted, she did work five days a week and he was getting tired of not being able to spend time with her. 

He debated over if she would be up for a date night after his exam, as she was usually exhausted after her shifts at the cafe, as the clicking and tapping noises from the bathroom indicated she was busy doing her makeup. Maybe a nice picnic, it was relaxing enough and wouldn’t require much physical energy on her end. And if she got tired, he could just give her a piggyback ride on the walk home. 

The struggling and soft ‘oofs’ coming from the bathroom had him sighing and closing his book, turning towards the closed bathroom door, “You good in there, Chibi-chan?”

“I’m fine! Just struggling to get this uniform on right!” Her call back came with soft grunts and ended with a sharp snapping sound and a groan. 

“Oh, that’s right. You got new uniforms delivered yesterday. Is it too small?” With the amount of struggling she was doing, it was likely multiple sizes too small. A grin came to his face at the thought of her struggling to get the tights over her voluptuous ass. 

She sighed from behind the door but the noises of struggle stopped, indicating her victory or defeat, “No, it’s just really strappy.”

“Strappy?” His gaze snapped back to the door.

“It has a lot of straps.”

Kuroo sighed, “I know what strappy means, Chibi-chan. Come out and show me.” His gorgeous little girlfriend had been working at a maid cafe for 7 months. He wasn’t that into the idea at first, and the first four months were rocky with the amount of guys who hit on her. But after some time she insisted - or at least, her manager did - that he didn’t need to show up at her job and glare at people every single day. He suspected the new uniforms to be more modern, but by the sound of _strappy_ he wasn’t sure just exactly how accurate that assumption was.

The door creaked open and the shadowed figure tip toed out in nothing more than _lingerie_. 

The upper portion of the uniform still bore super short sleeves, but the neckline now dipped down to show a lot of cleavage. The normal collar bow now tied the two breast cups together in the center, with a cut out circle below that showed underboob cleavage. The black skirt's only saving grace was the large poofy petticoat underneath it, the ruffled white layers giving an extra two inches to the ridiculously short skirt. As if the patrons wouldn't quite understand the sexual aspect of the uniform, the maid's apron was entirely lace. 

“Oh no, Chibi-chan. No way. There is no way you’re wearing that!” Kuroo stood up off the couch and turned to face her fully, tossing the chemistry book onto the other cushion. 

He swallowed, eyeing her up and down as she threw her bare arms up in the air, “What are you talking about, this is my new uniform, I have to wear it!”

His eyes snapped back to her face and he adjusted his stance to keep himself focused, “Do you understand how revealing that is?! It’s basically underwear, shortcake!”

She stomped her foot childishly, making the skirt bounce up a little bit, “You’re being ridiculous! I’m completely covered!”

Kuroo rounded the couch to get a closer look at her, seeing the former black sheer tights now switched out for a pair of thigh high white sheer ones,“How would you feel if I walked around in something like that?”

He watched her get silent for a minute before giving him a haughty look, “So do it then.” 

“What?” He faltered, watching her slowly start to strip out of the uniform, pulling all the criss-crossing straps off the back. He swallowed hard again but didn’t tear his eyes away when she removed the top piece, her uncovered breasts exposed and bouncing a little as she bent down to slowly roll off the stockings. “Yo-You’re not eve-even wearing a br-”

“If you want to show me just how inappropriate it is to wear, then you put it on - all of it on - and let me decide if I would want my boyfriend dressed like this.” 

Later, he would be sure she used his perverted distraction to convince him to do it without argument. But in the moment, he was too mesmerized by her to care. He hadn’t gotten to spend decent time with her, or get too intimate, in weeks because of their work and school schedules. And at night they’re too tired to do more than cuddle and fall fast asleep. He ached to do more than just hold her in his arms. He wanted to feel her bare skin pressed fully against his, he wanted to kiss his way down her body and back up again, over and over until she was wide awake and begging for his affections. 

And with her on display like this as she stripped, he couldn’t help the images of doing so returning straight to his mind. Her wide hips shimmied as she yanked the skirt down her thighs, bending over in the white thong she wore to step out of it. He didn’t think to mind that she turned her back to him unnecessarily when she did so, too busy enjoying the view. The growing hardness in his pants made his teeth clench together as he fought to keep himself from sinking them into his sweet little Chibi-chan’s creamy thigh. He reached out to wrap his hand around the thickness only to find the uniformed stuffed into his palms, his fingers closing around it on autopilot as he fought to draw his eyes away from the smothered spot between the apex of her thighs. 

“Go ahead, Kuroo. Show me what’s so wrong with it.” He grumbled as he stripped out of his sweatpants and stepped into the stretchy waistband of the skirt roughly, trying to ignore the throbbing of his naked erection. He picked a great day to go commando. 

He fell to sit on the back of the couch as he struggled to put on the white stockings, though he made it no secret that he was staring directly at her the whole time. His eyes sought out her chest and his lips unconsciously formed the shape of her nipples, muscle memory fueled by the mental image of sucking the cold-hardened peaks into his hot mouth and nipping until she dug her fingers into his hair and yanked with a gutted cry. 

He only tore his eyes away long enough to struggle helplessly with the top piece of the uniform, though he noted his smirking girlfriend made no move to help him. When he finally pulled every piece into place, he turned with a dramatic gesture of his arms, “See! There is no way this is an appropriate cafe uniform.”

Kuroo watched as his little Chibi-chan circled him slowly, a hand to her chin with a humming and thoughtful expression. She paused as she rounded his side one more time, “You’re right, Kuroo.” A hard slap to his rear made him jolt forward with a yelp, a hand coming back to block his ass, “This uniform is way too revealing,” She grabbed his hand and held it behind his back as she stepped forward and whispered in his ear, “You look like a filthy slut.” 

He shuddered as she drug her lips down the back of his neck until she reached the exposed center of his shoulders and bite hard into the skin. “Ah~ C-Chibi-chan!”

“Why don’t you be a good little maid and come sit on mommy’s lap?” She purred against him, letting go of his hand to turn and strut over to the couch.

“Wha- Chibi-chan, what are you-?” He blinked stupidly at her, fisting his erection as she crawled over the edge of the couch, shaking her bare rear in the air at him before flopping onto her back and patting the couch side.

“Your master said come here, Kuroo. Aren’t you going to be a good little helper and obey or does master have to spank you?”

His jaw dropped open as he processed the situation as quickly as he could, despite the lack of blood in his brain. He dominated her often in the bedroom, but she had never switched the roles up on him like this before. He hated to admit it, and he wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he could feel his precum dripping out of his cock as he stroked himself to her words. 

He approached the couch leisurely, only to get pulled down by his stocking covered thighs when he was close enough. His aggressive baby girl wiggled down to position herself underneath him, with his calves on either side of her head. “Chibi-chan? What are yo-OH”

He stared down at her with wide eyes, watching as she pushed the maid skirt up his hips and licked her thick flat tongue up the underside of his cock, from balls to tip, “Oh Chibi-chan, such a good girl.”

A hard smack on his ass had his hips jutting forward, unintentionally sinking half his length into her waiting hot mouth, “Ah- Chibi-chan, Chibi-chan!” His head fell back with an open mouthed groan as she sucked him down, digging her fingers into his thighs to keep him from moving away to take control. 

His head dropped to look at her again, affectionately digging a hand into her hair as she moaned around his cock. The slobber was starting to drool from around her lips, coating her cheeks and chin. It was erotic and he couldn’t help thrusting further into her mouth. 

He was rewarded with another disciplinary smack to his bare ass, the sting making his abdomen tense up and his cock twitch. His groan this time was unenthusiastic as she scooted up to pull him from her mouth with a disapproving glare, “Oh, you want to be bad? You like when your master punishes you, don’t you?”

She shoved him off and onto the other cushion, standing up in front of him with a mocking look, “Then punish you, I will.” His hands barely grabbed her hips as he leaned forward to wrap his lips around a nipple before she dug her fingers into his hair and wrenched his head back painfully. “Na-ah. You don’t touch unless I say so, understand?” 

He nodded against the painful hold on his hair, his cock twitching in excitement while standing tall like a flagpole between them. “Now, I’ll be back in a second, I don’t want you touching yourself while I’m gone. Got that?”

Kuroo nodded again as she released her hold on his hair, his eyes glued to her ass as she made her way back into the bedroom. The moment she was out of sight, he squeezed his cock and gave it a few short pumps to relieve the pressure. He looked down at the twitching appendage, picturing her lips wrapped around it again, the spit dripping from her mouth like a dirty little cumslut. His breathing hitched as his thumb smeared a bead of precum from his tip, he lifted his hand up to lick the salty mess when he froze, eyes glued to the doorway. 

She stood watching him with a raised eyebrow, one hand behind her back, the other holding a folded belt, “I said I would only be gone a second. You’re such a horny bitch you can’t even wait a second? I figured you wouldn’t, so I brought the belt back with me. Bend over.”

He swallowed, but didn’t move. “Chibi-chan.” His warning went ignored as she advanced, dropping whatever was in her other hand on the side table and moving the belt into her dominant hand.

“Chibi-chan, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He warned again, causing her to giggle.

“But you liked it so much when you were doing it to me? And you have been a very bad boy, disobeying your master. What kind of maid are you?”

Deny it all he wanted, his balls were clenched so tight he thought he was going to bust the moment she smacked the belt against her palm. Her hand was back in his hair, yanking his head back as she licked a slow hot line up the column of his throat, “Bend. Over. Kuroo. Don’t make me ask again.”

With little visible reluctance, he rolled in her grip like a gator, his ass presented out and his hands gripping the back of the couch. She still had an iron hold lock on his hair, keeping his back arched and face towards the ceiling. He took a breath to prepare himself as he waited for her to let go of his head, only for his breath to come out in a loud yell when the belt cracked against his bare ass anyway. 

“Count for me, maid.” Another crack and she pulled his hair harder when his cry turned into a pleased moan, “Start now.”

“Three.” He breathed out shakily after the third hit, only to hear a tutting behind him and feel the cool belt leather brush against his ass teasingly. 

“Nu-uh now, Kuroo. You know how to count, don’t you.” He could feel the sadistic smirk bleed onto her face and he desperately wanted to stroke himself to each hit. “You want master to touch you, baby boy?” 

He nodded as best he could, wanting some relief from the painful throbbing in his cock and his ass cheeks. “Then count properly, like I know you can.”

Another hard slap against his behind had him yelling hard, almost choking on his tongue as he dug his hands further into the couch cushion, his hips thrusting forward into something that wasn’t there, “On-one.”

“Good boy.”

By four, she had finally let go of his hair and came closer at his side, reaching around him to grip and stroke him, squeezing hard with every slap of the belt. He was a panting mess by nine, and it took everything in him not to cum into her palm on ten. 

He struggled to stay standing when she let go of him and the belt and sank into the couch cushions beside him. “Chi-chibi-chan?”

“Now that you’re being a good boy, sit on my face.”

He swallowed his moan and, quickly as he could with a burning behind him, moved to kneel over her face again. His head fell back in pure pleasure as she wasted no time taking his cock back into her mouth. She sucked and slurped at him, making all sorts of pleased slutty moans as she kept his hips pressed down towards her. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her at first, too afraid to cum before he was ready just by the sexy sight. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes away long though when he felt her pull back from him and start tracing patterns up and down his cock with her tongue and lips, leaving trails and strings of spit and precum in droves. “Oh Chibi-chan, that feels so fucking goo-”

He stopped mid sentence when she did, watching in confusion as she pulled back again and reached behind him. He was only reminded of the other object when she pulled it between them and wrapped her tongue around it, sucking at it like a lollipop. She put the egg vibrator entirely in her mouth, sucking with exaggerated moans as she stared him in the eyes.

When she deemed it coated in saliva well enough, she spit it out and took him back into her mouth. He watched her suck him down with furious amusement, wondering if she’d enjoy that toy enough to let him face fuck her. They used it on occasion; he would make her a sobbing, drooling mess as he edged her over and over. He loved what teasing her with that toy could do.

A sudden pressure at his own entrance made him pause, “Chi- Ahh~ Chibi-chan!” He breathed hard as the slick vibrator invaded him, but she didn’t give him time to adjust before turning it on and deepthroating him simultaneously. 

“Ah shit, shit. Ah Chibi-chan, shit. Fuck! Ah fuck, Chibi-chan, oh fucking shit. So sensitive!”

His body raged between forcing his eyes closed in pleasure and keeping them wide open to watch her work. He wasn’t sure if those sounds were his moans or hers, but fuck! How could he with the sensation that was rocking his body.

The sensitive pulsing was making his balls tighten so hard he thought if he came now, he’d never stop cumming. “Fuck Chibi- fuck Chibi- ahh fuck Chibi-chan.”

Her lips pulled all the way to the head of his cock and she sucked hard before releasing it with a pop, the smile showing how much she savored the desperate moan that came out of his mouth. She surged forward to bury him back in her mouth, sucking hard as she rolled her tongue back and forth over the underside of his length. 

“Oh yes!” His moan turned into a whimper when the vibration suddenly cut off just as she released him from her mouth with a pop again. “Fuck Chibi-chan, I’m so close, I’m so fucking close.” 

“You want me to make you cum? Is that it?” She purred out his name like a feral kitten that could take on the king of the jungle. He didn’t stand a chance.

The vibration started again on a pulse rhythm, “Yes, Chibi-chan! Oh yes!” He pulled his fingers through her hair to cradle her face affectionately, knowing better than to pull her closer to his throbbing erection. 

“Then beg me, beg your master to make you cum. To let you cum like a good slutty maid.”

Kuroo didn’t even get the opportunity to beg before the vibrations kicked it up a few more notches to top speed and her hot mouth surrounded his sex again. The hand controlling the vibrator speed left to join the other one on his lacey thighs, pressing him further down into her. He did his best to keep his weight off her face but she seemed desperate to force him to facefuck her. 

He certainly wasn’t the one in control, even through her gasping and gagging sounds. The stimulation was too much, “I can’t- I can’t Chibi-chan, I can’t take it!”

She dug her nails into the stockings and forced his hips down into her face again. His entire length speared her throat, and she kept him there as she gagged and moaned. The vibration from her throat met the vibration against his gspot and he choked, thrusting back and forth against her face as his mouth fell open in desperate pants. 

He could both feel and see the saliva drip down his chin and onto her face as she gave another pleased moan around his cock, keeping her grip on his thighs to make him rock his hips against her mouth. “Fuck Chibi-chan, fuck Chibi-chan, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum down your throat!”

A reprimanding pull of the vibrator pressed it further against his gspot as another reprimanding hand pinched his cheek. “Oh fuck! Please! Please let me cum Chibi-chan! I wanna cum so bad, I wanna cum down your throat so fucking bad, Chibi-chan! Please let me cum in your mouth baby, please!”

Apparently he was wrong about top speed because she kicked up the vibrator to another speed and he cried out, dropping her hair to squeeze the cushion behind her head. “I’m- Please, shortcake!!”

Her hands left his thighs to grip his ass and shove him further against her face, the skirt of the maid outfit covering her face entirely. The force made his cock hit the back of her throat hard and the swallowing walls clamp down around him, and with another shout he couldn’t hold back, spilling the cum down her throat as she sucked greedily. “Cumming! Ah cumming Chibi-chan!”

She waited until his cock finished twitching in her throat before pulling back enough to be exposed from the maid skirt and taking deep gulps of air. When she didn't move to turn off the vibrator, he reached around to click it off and pull it out with a soft moan before dropping it on the floor.

“What the _fuck_ , chibi-chan?”

He watched her adorable, saliva covered, flushed face giggle as she blinked up at him with sparkling eyes. “I enjoyed that.”

He collapsed back on the couch beside her and covered his face with his arm. A few minutes later, he glanced at her and realized she hadn’t moved - if he ignored the fact two of her fingers were buried inside of her and pumping slowly. Her eyes were locked on him, her lips parted as she pleased herself. 

“Ch- You’re going to be late for work if you keep looking at me like that. Guess you won’t have to wear the new uniform after all.”

“It’s not my uniform” She spoke it so softly he almost didn't catch it, so lost in her gentle moans and slow strokes.

“Then I- what?” He sat up and stared down at her, doing his best to ignore her continued slow thrusting of her fingers, and the regrowing hardness between his thighs.

“It’s not my new uniform. They’re just a different color. I picked that,” she gestured with her head towards him, “up from an adult store on my way home yesterday.” 

He looked down at himself, still in a slutty maid outfit - that apparently _was_ lingerie - then back to the flushed girl that was still staring at him dreamily as she finger-fucked herself slowly. 

“Oh,” she slipped through her moans, “I also don’t have work today.”

Fuck, he was so in love with her. 

He leaned over her until his lips brushed softly above hers, and his hand caught her moving one with a growl, “Move your _fucking hand_ , Chibi-chan. It’s doing _my_ job.”


	2. Room 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not running late on uploading, you're just fashionably early. Look at you, you go Glen Coco!  
> On the bright side for you, and the downside for me, this means you'll be getting multiple chapters in a day now. I wrote this chapter drunk, so let me know if there's anything amiss.

**Room 2**

Theme: Cheerleader  
Kink: Praise Kink  
Character: Tamaki

* * *

With a soft grunt, he put his weight against the storeroom door at the back of the hotel and lifted to push it open silently. It was about fifteen minutes past one in the morning and he didn’t want anyone waking up, especially with his intended activities. At worst he could get caught by security, and at best he could get caught by his teammates. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his teammates, but being around them all the time was stressful.

Actually, everything was stressful. His anxiety was something well known throughout his school days, and 5 years of cheerleading had not helped like he hoped it would have. His parents thought he was crazy, and everyone thought it was a joke. Either way, cheerleading had taken him entirely out of his comfort zone. Nobody thought he was going to last a day, let alone four years of high school and a year of competitive cheer, but he had fallen in love with it, surprising even himself. 

And while he had gotten to know his teammates well over the past year, there were still some things they didn’t know about him. Mostly that he starved off his anxiety with marijuana. It was easy to smoke before showing up to practice or competitions, but being at cheer camps like this made sneaking smoke sessions a little bit harder. 

He felt his way through the dark until he leaned against a shelf and sunk to the floor. Rolling his head back, he pulled a lighter and joint from his pocket, taking a deep relaxing sigh before sitting up and flicking the lighter a few times before the flint sparked. In the short glow of the light, a face blinked back at him from 4 feet away.

“Aah!!” With a fumble, he dropped the lighter, “Wh-what the fuck!”

“Shit- no! Sorry!” A polite, but startled, voice came back to him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Already halfway off the floor, he fumbled around the wall for the light switch. With a soft buzzing, and a few faulty wiring flicks, the storeroom overhead light came on, dusting the room in a softer than expected white glow.

“Wh-why didn’t you say something?!” He panted against the wall, feeling his heart pound quicker than it did on the competition floor. 

Now in decent light, he could see the face in the lighter’s glow was actually a girl sitting against the far right wall with her knees drawn to her chest. She looked apologetic, if not a little scared, but she had tear tracks down her face that were definitely older than the recent startle. 

“I thought you just came in to get something, and you would leave without seeing me if I stayed quiet.” 

“A-Are you al-alright? 

She quickly reached up to cover her face with her hands and brush them outwards, trying to remove evidence of her tears. “I’m fine.”

Slowly, as if he was approaching a wounded animal - though for his benefit or hers, he didn’t know - , he approached her, and then kneeled down beside her when she didn’t move or say anything, “You’re crying alone in a dark storage closet at one in the morning, I don’t think you are ‘fine.’”

She snorted, but the sound came out sniffly, an adorable combination of humoured and defeated.

“I’m Tamaki.” He offered, sticking out his hand for her to take. When she didn’t respond, he dropped his hand and tried again, “Are you here for the camp?”

“The cheer camp?” She laughed for real this time, “No, I could never be a cheerleader, i don't have the flexibility or the attitude.”

Now that was amusing, “You think you need attitude to be a cheerleader?” He questioned, reaching across the floor to grab the fallen lighter and joint, and taking a seat against the wall beside her. 

“Well, you need confidence at least.” She offered, watching him spark up the lighter until the flame lit the end of the rolled paper in an even burn. 

“You think so?” He took a deep inhale, and offered the joint to her. When she silently declined, he pulled it back towards his lap and turned his head to the side before letting out the smoke away from her. He didn’t miss the smile on her lips when he turned back to her, “I don’t think I have a lot of confidence.” 

She sputtered at him, her eyes a bit wider, “You- You’re a cheerleader?” 

An offered nod was his only response before he reconsidered after taking another puff, “Do I not look like it?”

The girl reached towards him and squeezed his bicep with one hand, and then lifted her other to wrap both hands around his upper arm, “Well.. I guess you do have the muscle for one.” 

With a choking cough, he fought off the blush and redirected the conversation, “S-so, what are you doing in here?”

The smile dropped from her face as she looked away from him, seeming to debate over what to say. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“W-well, I know it feels good to talk about things. If it wasn’t for being able to talk to my best friend Mirio, I ne- I never would have lasted this long in cheerleading. You must have someone you can talk to, but you can talk to me until they wake up, right?” He took another deep drag as he waited for her to start.

“I don’t, actually.”

He let out a smoky breath and reached up to set the lighter on a shelf, “Not even family?”

At this, she let out a shaky laugh and the rapid blinking did nothing to stop him from seeing the quickly forming tears in her eyes, “Family is half the problem.”

He scooted closer, but tried to not overstep any boundaries by touching her and continued to turn to the side to blow the smoke away from her direction, “Talk to me about it.”

As if the dam broke, she reached behind her to pull out an open envelope just as a few tears started to fall, “I got into this program I’ve been dreaming of for years.”

He gave her a large smile and bumped his shoulder against hers, “Hey! That’s great! Cong- Well, it is great, isn’t it?” He faltered in his congratulations when she reached up to rub the tears away with her sleeve, though they showed no signs of stopping. 

“Not according to my family. It’s like a school of arts, book writing, drawing, animation, screenplays, things like that.” She sniffed, shook her head, and continued, “My family thinks it’s a waste of time and money.”

“Well, is it something you want to do?” She nodded immediately and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, plucking the open letter from her grip while he held the joint between his teeth, “Then it isn’t a waste.”

She watched him pluck the contents from the envelope, but didn’t try to stop him, “My parents disagree. They want me to go to college to be a lawyer or engineer. You know, for ‘a real job.’ They paid out of pocket for my older siblings to go to school and do whatever they wanted, but this? They told me they wouldn’t support me, financially or otherwise. I’m on my own if I decide to go.” 

He nodded along as he breathed smoke out the side of his mouth and read through the acceptance letter, which was written more like a proud invitation. It was the kind of letter people everywhere dreamed of getting from their dream schools. “This- This is your name?” He pointed at the name addressed on the letter before realizing the stupidity of the question and quickly correcting himself, “It-It’s ve-very pretty. I like it.” 

She blushed a little bit and looked away from him without answer. His heart was beating fast again, but this time it wasn’t from any competition related anxiety. He placed the letter down, snuffed out the end of the joint, and gently grabbed her face to angle her back towards him.

“Well, forget about it. If this is something you want to do, you should do it. It doesn’t matter what anyone says, you shouldn’t throw away any opportunity to make yourself happy. And besides, if they won’t support you, then- then-.”

When she lifted a genuinely curious eyebrow at him, he faltered, his gaze locked into hers. Damn, she was pretty.

“-Then, I’ll be your cheerleader. A-and I’ll ch-cheer you on the whole wa-way.”

That smile came back to her face, but her eyebrows pulled together almost deviously, “What are you going to do, show me your spirit stick?”

He shook his head and slowly let go of her chin, “The Hyenas don’t have a spirit st-” 

_ Oh.  _

A deep blush bloomed across his face, and when he looked back at her he could see the same color covering her cheeks as well. It seemed her own joke hit a little too close to home for her. 

As the blush began to fade, he noticed her eyes rapidly glancing between his eyes, his lips, and then away from him and back again.  When his mind whirled to a stop, she started to push herself up off the floor, “I’m sorry, I should get go-”

She didn’t get the opportunity to finish, he had already pulled her back down to him and slanted his lips over hers, his eyes shut tightly while he waited on the rejection. 

Half surprised, he felt her lips part slightly and then press harder against his. He didn’t even notice his hands were on her, underneath her sweatshirt, stroking against the soft skin of her sides until she moaned into his mouth. And just like that, the haze snapped away and the blood rushed straight to his  _ spirit stick. _

“F-fuck, you sound so pretty.” He groaned as he angled them down to lay her back against the floor, trying not to press his growing erection against her thigh. “You’re so pretty.” He panted between kisses, making his way from his lips down her neck, “So, so pretty.”

The soft whiny mew that came from her as he sucked on her pulse drove him wild, his entire body flushing with heat when she moaned out his name. 

She leaned up to help him slip the sweatshirt off her, and he took his time dragging his fingers over her soft skin: his palms on her sides, his thumbs rubbing dizzying circles over her abdomen, his fingertips dragging over her her underarms and shoulders, his hands smoothing all the way down her arms to her fingertips and then back again. 

“So pretty and soft, like a bunny. I don’t want to stop touching you, I want you to be my bunny. Be.” he peppered kisses across her collarbone up to her ear, putting a single word between each press of his lips. “Mine.” He groaned hard against her throat when she wrapped her legs around his hips to draw him in flush, pressing his erection into her warm center. “ _ Bunny _ !”

He rocked his hips against her, letting his fingers trail down her back to unhook the bra that kept her hot flushed chest from his. He only wasted a few seconds to admire how beautiful she was before the urge to devour her took over and his lips wrapped around a nipple. He sucked and nipped at it through groaned approval at the way she was making him feel. “You’re so sweet, Bunny. Such a good girl.” 

She whined again, but he wanted to feel her writhe. He pulled himself up to hover his lips centimeters away from hers, not letting her kiss him but making sure she felt every word he spoke, “I told you I was going to be your cheerleader, Bunny. But I want you to cheer for me when I take you. Can you do that, Bunny? Are you going to be a good girl and make noise for me?”

The pleased whimper against his lips was crushingly quiet compared to the moan that came out of her next when he slipped his hand into her shorts and pressed two fingers into her core. “Oh so wet for me, that's my girl.” He didn’t know how these dirty words were coming out of him, but he couldn’t stop. He loved the way she felt, the way she looked, the way her voice sounded. He wanted to hear her say his name over and over again. 

When she attempted to wiggle out of the final cloth that covered her, he assisted with his free hand before pinning her back to the floor and spreading her with two fingers, scissoring just up to his second knuckle deep inside her. “You’re so perfect, Bunny. I bet you taste so good, can I taste you, Bunny. Would my good girl like that?”

A desperate nod answered him, but the way her hands dug into his biceps didn’t give him much room to move. He rolled his shoulders back to drop her hands down, and then grab them with both of his own, intertwining their fingers as he kissed his way down her body. 

He savored the high pitched gasp that came out of her as he wasted no time wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking. Those beautiful breathless sounds urging his desire to flick his tongue in different shapes over the sensitive nub as he sucked. He only let go when the urge to praise her again overcame him. He mumbled his desires against her skin as he worked his lips down her legs, biting and sucking until purple and red bloomed over her inner thighs like a garden. 

“So sweet, Bunny. So perfect, I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock. I bet your cute little cunt feels like warm silk.” He pressed his lips back into her center, invading her candy sweet core with his tongue, curling and rolling it against that little spot in the front that made her shudder and press her thighs against his cheeks.

“P-please!”

He ignored the pretty little thing momentarily, too absorbed in his delicious meal. His tongue danced in sync with the cheer routines that ran on repeat in his head, following the same path he would take across the floor. He wasn’t sure what there was more of, her cum or his drool. 

She eventually broke a hand free from his grip and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling his head back as they both let out a disappointed and pleading whine.

“Please, Tamaki. I need it, please.” 

He crawled his way back up her body to tongue fuck her mouth slowly, relishing in the way their moans mingled alongside their tongues. As he pulled back for breath, he kissed her between every syllable, “Let’s make a bet, Bunny. If you cum first, I get to take you to dinner. B-but,” He shuddered as she rocked her hips up against his _spirit stick,_ and he leaned back away from her to untie his pants and push them down his hips “But if I cum first..”

She reared up and kissed him deeply, burying her hands back into his hair to keep him close, “Then you take me to breakfast.” 

He grinned against her lips as he got his pants off and took hold of her hips, helping her situate herself in his lap, “So beautiful. You ready, Bunny?”  He buried his tongue back in her mouth just as he buried himself inside of her. Oh,  _ fuck _ .

She sank her teeth into his bottom lip, drawing his lips open to spill his moan into the air, “You feel so good inside, Bunny, you feel so good.” 

The further she sunk down on him, the more breathless his moans got. Every rock of her hips spilled another gasping breath from him, “So good, so-so good. Just like tha-that!” 

She leaned back to angle him deeper, but he wrapped his arms around her smooth flesh and pulled her flush into his chest, attacking her pulse with tongue and teeth, eager to leave as many marks as possible, “N-now, Bunny. I thought yo-you were going to be my c-cheerleader.” He licked up her pulse to just underneath her chin and nipped her ear, “but I can’t hear you.” 

He bit down to punctuate the last word, shuddering hard when she cried out and her sex pulsed and squeezed around him. “Cheer f-for me, Bunny. Sa-say my name.”

She stayed flush against him with his arm wrapped around her waist, the other brushed back her hair so he could lay kisses over her face unimpeded. He used his hold on her waist to angle her forward in his lap and drive his hips up at a faster pace, her pleased cries filling the room like steam in a hot sauna.

She was too good, she felt too good. He didn’t think he could handle it, but he never wanted to stop.

He leaned back against the shelf and dug his fingers into her hips, dragging them forward and back to keep her from sinking down too far on him. He really wanted to impress the gorgeous moaning girl, wanted to keep her coming back to him as long as he possibly could. 

“Oh B-bunny, just like tha-that. Just like that.  _ So good! _ ” 

He was sure she was clenching down on him over and over on purpose now, eager to make more sounds come from him. It was that, or the sounds he made fueled her own pleasure.  _ Fuck, _ he couldn’t take it. He dragged trembling fingertips from her hips to where they connected, splaying his fingers over her thigh and rubbing jerky little circles with the bottom of his thumb into her clit. 

“I- I need, I need to feel you cum on my cock, Bunny. I need to feel all of you, over and over.” He jerked back up to kiss her slowly, without slowing his thrusts or the pressure of his thumb, “And over,” Every kiss tasted a little bit sweeter, a little more warm, a little more wanted, “And over,” 

A beautiful whimper brushed against his lips, his eyes clenching shut as that sweet ethereal beauty tightened around him, “And over, Bunny. I’m gonna be your cheerleader forever, but you’re going to be mine tonight.” He kept one strong arm wrapped around her, cradling the back of her neck as he peppered his lips over her salty skin, loving the taste of every inch of her. 

Her lips sought out his for one last hard kiss as she pressed her hips down hard to make his thrusts go as deep as he could, no longer allowing him to tease her to completion. Their moans combined and swallowed until they both needed air, “Let me hear you yell, Bunny. You’re doing so good, o-oh so good, so  _ good, Bunny _ !”

His name rang in his ear from her saccharine lips against his neck, her body shaking in his tight hold as he felt his own tighten and twitch. He held onto her as tightly as he could, only stopping the rocking of his hips when her nails dug into his shoulders a little too hard. She adjusted in his lap after a minute, the squelching sounds accompanying the flooding wetness over his thighs. 

He leaned his head back to kiss her gently on the side of the mouth, “Looks like we came at the same time, Bunny. Guess that means I get to take you to lunch  _ and _ dinner.”

“Lunch?” She hummed tiredly, looking up at him but not moving away from his still roving lips.

He smiled, feeling more carefree than he had in a long time, “Oh, we won’t make it to breakfast, Bunny. I’m going to keep fucking you until someone walks in.”


End file.
